la malédiction du prof de DCFM
by LadyLaly
Summary: One shot. Cher directeur c'est ainsi que commence une lettre particulière écrite par un prof tout aussi particulier ! No Happy End


Avant tout, le disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Seule me revient l'histoire.

**La malédiction du professeur de DCFM**

_Le 30 juin_

_Cher directeur,_

_Je vous laisse cette lettre pour que vous puissiez comprendre mon geste._

_Lorsque vous m'avez appris mon destin à la fin de ma 5e année, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Mais ensuite plusieurs sentiments se sont succédés ; de la peur à la rage en passant par l'impuissance et le dégoût._

_Oui, j'ai eu peur ! Une peur à vous rendre malade, une peur qui vous laisse tremblant dans votre lit au moindre bruit la nuit. J'avais peur de mourir car je me savais moins fort que LUI et que s'il m'attaquait, je ne pouvais pas le tuer et donc je mourais._

_Je me suis senti impuissant face à mon destin : tuer ou être tuer ! je n'avais plus le choix, mon avenir était tracé, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives : tuer et devenir un meurtrier ou mourir et laisser vivre mon meurtrier._

_J'ai éprouvé de la rage contre mon ennemi, l'homme qui a tué mes parents, a commandité la torture des parents de mes amis, a organisé de multiples autres attentats. Et j'allais le tuer et ainsi tous les venger._

_Mais en même temps, j'étais dégoûté de ce que j'allais devoir faire, j'étais dégoûté de devoir vivre car pour cela il me faudrait tuer, devenir un meurtrier._

_Et puis est venue la douce acceptation libératrice : si quelqu'un devait mourir alors ça ne serait pas moi ! C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé l'entraînement et c'est grâce à cet entraînement que j'ai survécu._

_Puis en 6e et 7e année, j'ai continué à organiser les entraînements de l'AD et les participants qui sont tous devenu mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidé lors de la dernière bataille (certains m'ont même vraiment impressionné). J'ai donc trouvé logique de me lancer dans l'enseignement puisque que ma blessure m'a empêché de suivre la carrière que j'avais envisagée._

_Après ma 7e année et après avoir passé brillement mes diplômes, je me suis accordé une année sabbatique avant de m'engager dans les quatre année d'étude qui me permettait de devenir un professeur compétent._

_Vous m'avez aussitôt engagé et j'étais heureux de retourner dans mon école car c'était comme si je retournais chez moi._

_Enseigner à ce poste a été pour moi, un privilège car je bouclais une boucle. Mais les élèves, par leur ignorance car ils me considéraient comme un héros et surtout comme un exemple à suivre, n'ont fait qu'augmenter en moi mon malaise, celui qui a fait des 5 années après la chute de mon ennemi des années de solitude et de dégoût face à mon acte._

_On s'est trompé lors de ma première année, je ne suis ni courageux et fort comme devrait être tous les élèves de ma maison, ni rusé et mesquin comme les élèves de la maison où l'on a failli m'envoyer. Il n'y a en moi que lâcheté et dissimulation._

_Pourtant sachez que cette unique année en tant que professeur dans votre établissement a été une année de bonheur mais j'ai perdu un combat. Et cela malgré la présence de mes amis de toujours à mes côtés car ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans ce combat que j'ai perdu, ce combat entre ma conscience et moi._

_Adieu, Monsieur le Directeur._

_Harry Potter_

Albus Dumbledore se précipita alors dans les escaliers et couru dans les couloirs afin d'arriver au plus vite dans les quartiers d'Harry Potter. Il força la porte pour découvrir le professeur étendu sur le sol, souriant, enfin libérer de sa mauvaise conscience.

Le directeur resta pétrifié face à cette vision.

Par terre, dans le bureau de celui-ci, la lettre d'adieu d'Harry, tachée de larmes indiquait :

_PS : Je crois, cher directeur, qu'il va encore falloir trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

* * *

Bon voilà, rien de neuf, juste l'ajout du disclaimer et une petite demande : une review SVP

D'ailleurs, un gros merci à gaellom mon premier reviewer qui pour ma première fic et donc ma première review m'a écrite tout plein de compliment. Donc Merci Gaellom.


End file.
